Light in the Dark
by Kirishtu
Summary: While wandering the Ghostlands, a priest comes across a relic of the past that brings her to her future. A request for Unicorn Chronicles.


The chill wind blew against her, making her shiver and try to pull her cloak tighter around her to ward off the cold. The Ghostlands always seemed to be cold, but then, maybe it was her. Caslyn hadn't been to the Ghostlands since the Scourge had come through and destroyed it, and now her memories had brought her back to this desolate land where nothing except the leftovers of the Scourge and trolls and gnolls and animals wandered now. Somewhere in the distance, something howled, but Caslyn didn't know if it was an undead creature or something else. The priest looked in the direction of the sound, but saw nothing. Nothing charging toward her, all slobber and teeth and rotting skin. Nothing that made her feel as if she would need to defend herself. Taking a deep breath, Caslyn returned her attention to her destination, the tower in the distance.

She had been here a few times before, when the Ghostlands were still part of Quel'Thalas and when it hadn't had the shadow of decay and death hanging over it. Windrunner Spire, that was the tower's name. It was where the Windrunner family had lived, had protected Quel'Thalas from any threat. And it was there that Caslyn had first seen Sylvanas Windrunner.

Caslyn clenched her fist as her heart did a funny little leap. Caslyn had been in the early years of her priesthood training and had gone with her master to Windrunner Spire to help perform a routine healing. She had been distracted on the way up into the tower by soft giggling and the _thwock_ of arrows hitting a target. She felt silly for spying - they were, after all, her own people, girls her age or a little older - but she was a priest and they were rangers. And she saw there the three Windrunner sisters, Alleria, Sylvanas, and Vereesa, practicing their archery and laughing amongst each other. Caslyn's eyes had immediately fallen on Sylvanas, and when the ranger had looked over at her, Caslyn had blushed a bright red and fled.

That had been before Sylvanas had become Ranger-Captain, before the trolls invaded Quel'Thalas, before everything had happened to change the lives of the quel'dorei so significantly.

Caslyn paused at the base of the tower's path, staring up at the lonely monument. She stared, trying to reconcile the memories she had of the place to what she saw now. Once, there had been bright light and laughter. Now, it was grey and dull and dead, with only the haunting voices of the fallen echoing through the halls. Caslyn lifted her foot, paused, then set it down and started up the path. She hated having to fight her way through the ghosts of the fallen, through the living cultists that now invaded the place. She killed the ghosts to put them to rest, to give them release and peace. The cultists she dealt without much compassion, though she would've left them alone had they left her alone.

Caslyn reached the main room of the tower and stood staring at the relics that had been left behind, either by design or necessity or because their owners were no longer around to come claim them. The image before her blurred a little bit; Caslyn used her sleeve to dry the tears before they could fall. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She reached out to touch what was left of a ceramic pot, brushing away cobwebs and dust. She could almost remember standing here for the first time, when this place was full of light, and to her, the brightest light of all had been Sylvanas.

Something moved behind her. Casyln turned around, a shield glimmering around her to protect her from whatever was attacking her. It was a cultist, eyes wide and wild, a knife in his hand. He seemed stunned that the knife couldn't penetrate her shield of light, so Caslyn used that moment to retaliate. Caslyn's spell hit the cultist hard enough to knock him backwards and slam him into the opposite wall, where he crumpled to the floor. Caslyn stood there, shaking a little as she stared at the cultist, waiting for him to move. When he didn't, Caslyn started toward him, pausing when a glimmer of dull light caught something that was in his hand. It wasn't a knife, or another weapon, but a necklace.

Caslyn crouched and slipped the necklace from the cultist's hold. She studied it for a moment, noting how the clasp had been broken, as if it had been torn off the wearer's neck. It was beautiful, immaculate craftsmanship proving that it had come from her people. She turned over the pendant and froze.

_'To Sylvanas, Love Always, Alleria'_

"Sylvanas..." Caslyn whispered to herself. Her heart constricted again and her body seemed to turn rigid. Her eyes closed tight for a brief moment so she could get her emotions under control. Her memories of Sylvanas were beautiful and brief, and she wanted to preserve those memories as much as she could. She had fallen in love with that beautiful Ranger-Captain, though the feelings had been unrequited. Her fingers curled tightly around the necklace and she brought it close to her chest. She rose and slowly made her way from the tower, wanting to escape the place where the memories seemed to weigh so heavily on her.

As she made her way back to Tranquillien Caslyn kept that necklace tight against her chest, as if holding the necklace against her heart would somehow keep Sylvanas close to her heart. Caslyn still remembered hearing the news that Sylvanas had been killed on the battlefield by Arthas Menethil, how she'd been slain in cold blood by that traitor. She still remembered the way her heart tightened, and it seemed like she couldn't breathe or cry. The feelings were still inside her, still there and ready to be torn open again, but somehow Caslyn kept them locked away. She had mourned for her lost love, the love that had never been, and now that she had something of Sylvanas' maybe the feelings would finally begin to dull.

Caslyn became aware of the way one of the Forsaken was looking at her, and realized he was staring at the necklace in her hand. He looked up at Caslyn's face then, his filmy eyes focusing on hers. Caslyn stiffened as he approached her, and he inclined her head in a respectful manner.

Caslyn tried not to wrinkle her nose at the way he smelled, and tried to smile. "Can I help you?"

"That necklace, where did you find it?" The Forsaken's voice was raspy, almost like it had been out of use for a long time.

"Windrunner Spire." Caslyn answered. "It belongs... belonged... to a dear friend of mine."

The Forsaken held out his hand. "May I? I'll give it right back to you."

Hesitantly, Caslyn handed over the necklace, watching the Forsaken like a hawk as he turned over the necklace in his bony hands. Finally he nodded and handed it back to her. "You should go see the Dark Lady in Undercity."

"Why?" Caslyn asked. She'd heard of the Dark Lady before, the Banshee Queen, but that was all Caslyn knew. She had never gone to Undercity herself, disliking the place with fierce prejudice.

"Just go. You'll understand when you see her." The Forsaken paused. "Dark Lady watch over you."

Caslyn stood rooted to her spot, watching the Forsaken walk away. Her fingers tightened around the necklace, and she gathered her courage and headed toward the flightmaster in Tranquillien, buying passage from there to Silvermoon City. Everything was a blur from there. Caslyn saw no one and heard nothing. She was focused on what the Forsaken had told her, her curiosity piqued.

She arrived in Undercity courtesy of the translocation orb and stared at the ruins of the once proud palace of Lordaeron. The once-pristine waters were now an ugly, sludgy green. There was an odd smell in the air, the smell of rot and death and pure gross. Caslyn wrinkled her nose and headed out of the small open chamber, down the stairs and into the main courtyard. There were people there, talking and laughing with each other. Tauren, blood elves like Caslyn, trolls, orcs, Forsaken, goblins, Pandaren, every race seemed to be there milling about or heading out of Undercity to continue their journey. Caslyn made her way through the small crowds of people and into the remains of the castle, following a troll hunter and her raptor down the path to the elevator that would take them into the Undercity proper.

It didn't take much effort on Caslyn's part to be directed toward the throne room in Undercity. The whole place was a big circle, and the guards seemed friendly enough when Caslyn asked for directions. Or maybe it was because she still clutched that necklace in her hand. Either way, Caslyn made her way down the path to the throne room, and when she got there, she froze.

Standing on a high pedestal in the middle of the room was someone Caslyn thought she'd never see again. Someone that Caslyn had thought dead and buried and forgotten to the ravages of time. But there she was, Sylvanas Windrunner, standing poised and beautiful in dark raiments with a banshee hanging by her side. Sylvanas seemed to be discussing something with the banshee, completely unaware of the priest standing slack-jawed in the entrance of the room.

_It can't be... she can't be alive... _ Caslyn gathered her courage and started toward Sylvanas. Realization dawned on her as she got closer that, yes, Sylvanas _was_ dead. Her skin had a grey pallor to it, and her eyes burned fierce and red. Her lips were bloodless, almost blue. A dark cowl made her look even more fierce, and Caslyn almost stopped her approach because of how intense that red gaze was. But Caslyn stepped up that last stair and stood before Sylvanas, her heart pounding a mile a minute.

Sylvanas finally noticed the priest standing before her, her eyes narrowing slightly. There was no hint of recognition, not a sign of remembrance. Caslyn wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she was already feeling shocked and bruised that even if Sylvanas had remembered her, Caslyn probably couldn't have reacted anyway.

"What do you have there?" Sylvanas' voice seemed ghostly, nothing like how she had sounded in life.

Wordlessly, Caslyn held up the necklace.

Now there was recognition, but not for Caslyn. For the necklace. Sylvanas reached out and grasped the necklace, her fingers brushing Caslyn's palm. Her touch was icy, and Caslyn felt as though the touch had sapped the warmth right out of her hand. Sylvanas stared at that necklace as if it was a snake about to bite her. Caslyn stood there, watching her, speechless. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. Sylvanas finally looked at Caslyn, their eyes meeting.

"You shouldn't have brought this, priest." Sylvanas said, her voice thick. Still, her fingers curled around the necklace, tighter and tighter. Then the Banshee Queen tilted her head back and began to sing.

Caslyn watched as the banshees, Sylvanas' attendants, she realized, gathered around their queen and joined in her lament. Caslyn's eyes burned with tears, her fists clenched tight to her sides as she watched and listened.

It was over in a matter of minutes. Caslyn jumped when Sylvanas threw the necklace and it crashed to the stones by the priest's feet. Sylvanas stood there, staring down at her feet as the echoes of her voice faded away. Finally, Sylvanas raised her head and stared down at Caslyn, pinning the priest with that red stare.

"Come join our efforts in Silverpine, priest." Sylvanas said, stepping past Caslyn. "Meet me at Forsaken High Command in Silverpine Forest. I'm sure a priest of your skill would be helpful in our battle."

Caslyn watched Sylvanas leave the throne room, then shivered. She bit the inside of her cheek and followed after the Banshee Queen, but when she reached the main hub of the Undercity, she could no longer spot Sylvanas. She rubbed her palms on her dress, trying to dry her hands of nervous sweat. Shaking her blonde head, Caslyn struggled to find her way out of Undercity, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally reached the inner circle and found her way once more to the elevator. When she made it outside the city, Caslyn took a deep breath of the Tirisfal Glades air just to get the smell of the Undercity out of her lungs. Then, nervously, she headed west, following the road into Silverpine Forest.

Forsaken High Command wasn't too far down the road. There, Caslyn found Sylvanas standing on one side of a giant pit. Floating on the other side were three Valkyrie, and in the pit were-

"Humans?" Caslyn gasped. Sylvanas glanced at her, but remained silent for the moment. Yes, there were humans in that pit. Dead humans. Corpses. Caslyn wasn't sure how old those corpses were, but she was sure they had to be fresh. She felt sick to her stomach, but clenched her hands in the skirt of her dress rather than clap her hands over her mouth to keep from being sick.

A moment later portals opened, admitting Kor'kron warriors through. With them came Warchief Garrosh Hellscream and Cromush. Caslyn half listened to the conversation Sylvanas had with them, but she caught snippets of it, such as how the Forsaken couldn't procreate, and how this was the solution Sylvanas had come up with, and now she held the leash of the Valkyrie now that the Lich King was gone. Caslyn did gasp then when the Valkyrie reached out toward the pit of corpses and, where there had once been still white bodies, now stood a collection of newborn Forsaken. Caslyn shuddered, feeling disgusted by the whole act. She understood the concept - the Forsaken couldn't procreate like the other races could, and without a way to create new Forsaken, the entire race would eventually die out - but she was profoundly disgusted with the entire practice.

She caught the look of triumph on Sylvanas' face, quickly hidden when Garrosh started lecturing her. Sylvanas took the lecture without much remorse for her actions, staring at Garrosh with an air of superiority that Caslyn hadn't remembered Sylvanas having before. When Garrosh was finally gone, leaving behind Cromush to watch Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen finally approached Caslyn.

"Ride with me." was all the Dark Lady said. Caslyn knew better than to refuse, so she mounted the skeletal horse a Forsaken had brought for her. Then she followed Sylvanas, the two of them riding slowly up the road.

A few minutes passed in silence, and then Sylvanas began to talk. Caslyn listened, staring at the Dark Lady as if she couldn't quite believe what Sylvanas was saying. The entire time she listened, Caslyn wondered if Sylvanas knew who she was, or if Sylvanas was just telling her this because Caslyn had a pair of ears and had no choice but to listen. When they finally arrived at their destination, Caslyn felt as if she understood Sylvanas a little better, feeling sympathy for what she had to go through after Arthas had killed her, but she also felt as if this Sylvanas was something different from the Sylvanas of her memories, the Sylvanas she had loved. And Caslyn wasn't sure if she could reconcile that. Caslyn had been devastated upon hearing of Sylvanas' death, and as time passed, Caslyn had felt she'd gotten over her lost unrequited love. Now, Caslyn wasn't so sure anymore.

_I'm in so deep._ Caslyn thought as she dismounted the horse. She watched Sylvanas take the skeletal horses into the graveyard, rubbing their bony noses and cooing to them softly. _I still love her. By the Sunwell, I still love her._

"Sylvanas..." Caslyn called, approaching the Dark Lady. "Do you... do you know who I am?"

Those red eyes focused on Caslyn, but there was no recognition. At least, not the kind Caslyn wanted. Sylvanas' bloodless lips split into a smile. "You're the priest who will carry my will through Silverpine, and take back the land that belongs to us."

Then Sylvanas walked away.

Caslyn bit her lip to hold back her tears, then turned away to make sure no one saw her wiping at her eyes with her sleeves. Caslyn held it in as she accepted the missions those around her had for her, and she held it in as she left the small forward base and headed out into the forest. She even held it in as she completed the first task. But soon she couldn't hold it in anymore, and so she crouched down, pressed her face to her knees, and cried. How long she cried, Caslyn didn't know, but eventually she had no more energy, or tears, to cry with. She had to let it go, just like she had done when she thought Sylvanas was dead and gone and buried. She had to let go of her feelings. Sylvanas didn't know her. Sylvanas didn't remember her. And, just maybe, that was for the best.

Caslyn continued through Silverpine Forest, everything a blur to her as she moved mechanically from one place to another, killing this or healing that, gathering that node or picking that flower. She finally rejoined Sylvanas at the Forsaken Front, and this time went with the Dark Lady to confront Godfrey and the others Sylvanas had raised, only to have them betray her.

Everything happened so fast, Caslyn wasn't sure what exactly happened first.

Her ears rang with the rapport of a gun.

Sylvanas crumpled to the ground, dead blood running from a bullet wound in her chest.

The Valkyrie shrieking.

Cromush cursing and yelling.

Caslyn stood there in the midst of it all, just staring. Wide-eyed and stunned, Caslyn raised her hand and touched her cheek. Her fingers came away sticky, and on them was ichor and blood. Then it hit her, the realization that Sylvanas had been shot and that she wasn't moving. Caslyn cried out, rushing to Sylvanas and gathering her close. The Dark Lady's head lolled, even as Caslyn braced it with her lap and shielded her from the fighting, hot tears stinging her eyes and falling through the blood on her face and onto Sylvanas' pale, pallid one.

"No!" Caslyn cried. "No! You can't do this to me! You can't die again! I lost you once, I can't... I can't...! Light, please! Please give Sylvanas back to me!"

Try as she might, though, Caslyn's spells of healing wouldn't work on that still body in her lap, in her arms. Even her spell of resurrection wouldn't work on Sylvanas. Caslyn closed her eyes tight and cried harder than she had the day she first heard Sylvanas had been murdered, clutching tighter to the body of the woman she loved desperately.

Arms came around her suddenly and pulled her away from Sylvanas. Caslyn fought and cried wordlessly against Cromush, who held tight to the slight blood elf with little effort on his part. The orc didn't offer words of comfort or consolation; he just held her, keeping her locked in an embrace that was both restraining and protective.

"Sisters," Caslyn looked up at the Valkyrie, staring at the three beautiful, angelic-like women. The leader's eyes were focused on Caslyn, but she was addressing the other two: "Sisters, we can bring her back."

"It will cost us everything."

"She gave us a purpose. We can give her life again, in exchange."

The three Valkyrie looked at Caslyn. Caslyn sucked in a shaky breath and begged, "Please."

The three Valkyrie nodded and took up positions around Sylvanas' body. The three of them held out their arms to Sylvanas and tilted back their heads, as they had done when they had raised the Forsaken hours ago. Caslyn watched as the three Valkyrie drew on all their powers and focused their strength on Sylvanas. All four began to glow, becoming a bright beacon in the otherwise grey and dreary landscape. It was over in a heartbeat, and Sylvanas sucked in a deep breath even as the three Valkyrie vanished from existence.

Sylvanas stood, looking dazed and confused. Caslyn fought Cromush's arms off of her, staggering forward a little bit as he released her. Sylvanas' crimson eyes focused on Caslyn then, and at last Caslyn saw a flash of recognition, but she wasn't sure if Sylvanas was remembering her from a lifetime ago, or her from a few hours ago.

"Sylvanas...?" Caslyn whispered, moving closer, step by step.

"Caslyn, what..." Sylvanas looked around her, and then it seemed to dawn on her what had happened. She looked down at her chest, where the only sign of her second death was a dark stain of blood and a hole in her clothes. She looked back at Caslyn with wide eyes, as if she couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"You... you remember me." Caslyn said, laughing despite the tears coursing down her face. She was in arms' reach of Sylvanas soon enough, embracing the Dark Lady tightly.

Sylvanas blinked, then frowned and pushed Caslyn back from her. Her shoulders seemed to tighten. "I never forgot you, little priest. But now isn't the time to reminisce. You must continue to Hillsbrad and continue your journey there. I will-mmph!"

Caslyn pressed her lips to Sylvanas', holding her tight and close. Those bloodless lips were cold against her own, that cold body tense and tight against her own. When Caslyn finally drew back from the kiss, she stared into Sylvana's red eyes and said, "I love you. I loved you then and I love you now, and I don't care if you're dead or the Banshee Queen or the Dark Lady or whatever else, because you've always been, and always will be, Sylvanas to me. Please, please don't send me away from you now."

Sylvanas just stared at Caslyn for a long while. Her red eyes flicked to Cromush, who stood staring at them, then back at Caslyn. Sylvanas' long, cold fingers cupped Caslyn's chin and tilted her head up. "Caslyn, you don't know what you're asking for."

Caslyn stared at Sylvanas, lips drawn in a thin, determined line. "I know exactly what I'm asking for."

Sylvanas watched her a moment longer, then dipped her head and almost kissed Caslyn's lips. Instead, her lips brushed Caslyn's ear. "I don't know if I can love you," she whispered, "because that feeling was stripped from me. But if you know what you will be getting into, meet me in Brill."

Sylvanas stepped away from Caslyn then, looking at Cromush with that air of superiority again. The orc growled something intelligible and stalked after the Banshee Queen, leaving Caslyn by herself. The priest shivered and quickly hurried after them, and instead of heading toward the Hillsbrad Foothills, she headed back north, to Tirisfal Glades and the town of Brill.

Caslyn entered the town of Brill and headed for the inn there. She went to the second floor, trying to ignore the the shocked look the innkeeper had given her when she said she was here to meet the Dark Lady. Sylvanas was waiting for her outside one room, the ranger leaning against the wall with her arms over her chest. When she spotted Caslyn, Sylvanas canted her head to the side, then entered the room. Caslyn followed behind her, and shut the door behind them. Sylvanas gestured for Caslyn to step away from the door, turned the lock, then leaned against the wood, watching the priest.

Caslyn looked at Sylvanas, nervous about being so close to the woman she loved, and about being in an enclosed space with her, not knowing what was going to happen.

Sylvanas pushed away from the door and approached Caslyn. "You understand what your being here means, don't you?"

Caslyn nodded. "I do."

"You realize that there is no going back."

"I do."

Sylvanas' lips twitched. "Even knowing what I am, you still want to be here?"

Caslyn swallowed hard. "I do."

They were standing so close now, their breasts lightly touching through their clothes. Caslyn shivered, staring at Sylvanas. The Dark Lady lifted her hand and cupped Caslyn's chin and tilted her head back slightly. Before Caslyn could say anything, Sylvanas' lips were on hers, and Sylvanas' other hand was settling on Caslyn's hip, sliding backwards to grip her rear through the cloth of her dress and pull her closer. Caslyn shivered, pressed closer to Sylvanas and wrapped her arms around the darker woman's shoulders to deepen the kiss. Sylvanas squeezed Caslyn through her dress, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Caslyn gasped and shivered, lightning running through her body at the squeeze and the feel of Sylvanas' tongue on her own.

Sylvanas moved her free hand from Caslyn's rear to her front, pulling up the hem of her dress to touch at the silky flesh of her inner thighs. Caslyn shivered again, a moan escaping her as Sylvanas' fingers quested further, stroking closer and closer to Caslyn's heat. When Sylvanas slid her fingers past the barrier of Caslyn's underwear, she let out a soft hiss at the feel of intense heat against her fingertips. Caslyn broke the kiss then with a soft cry, her body suddenly rigid against Sylvanas. A sly grin bloomed on Sylvanas' face and she moved her fingers a little more into that heat, her icy fingers becoming slick as she quested further on.

"Sylvanas...!" Caslyn gasped, clinging onto Sylvanas' shoulders as the Dark Lady slid her fingers along the priest's wet heat, stroking the velvety soft skin.

"Shh." Sylvanas crooned. She slid her fingers along the soft flesh there, moving a little further up to rub against a small nub that made Caslyn gasp and twitch and cry out. Caslyn's grip on Sylvanas' shoulders became tighter, and her body became more rigid. "I suppose you like that?"

Caslyn nodded, whimpering as Sylvanas' fingers continued to rub tiny circles on her clit, once in a while sliding back to dip into the hot, wet darkness of her body. Caslyn looked up at Sylvanas through half-lidded eyes, then finally moved her hands to start trying to get the Dark Lady's armor off. Sylvanas watched, continuing only to move her fingers against Caslyn, and then she sucked in a breath as Caslyn freed her breasts and gripped them. The blonde priest rubbed her thumbs against Sylvanas' nipples, pinching them between her thumbs and forefingers to roll them into hard nubs. "I suppose you like that?" Caslyn asked, smiling up at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas snarled softly and pushed Caslyn backwards onto the bed. "You're trying my patience, Caslyn."

Caslyn couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her, the sound only serving to make Sylvanas snarl again and follow the priest onto the bed. Sylvanas knelt over her, her hands moving to pull Caslyn's robes off, quickly followed by the priest's undergarments. Caslyn shivered as she lay naked beneath Sylvanas, the air around them filling with Caslyn's mingling scents. Sylvanas took a deep breath and purred, moving to kiss Caslyn and force her down as Sylvanas gripped one breast, treating it to the same attention Caslyn had treated hers too. Caslyn arched and writhed, gasping and gripping at Sylvanas' bare shoulders. Her nails scraped down Sylvanas' arms, then up again, and over her collarbone to the swell of her breasts.

Sylvanas moved her other hand down Caslyn's stomach, over the soft thatch of hair between her legs. Sylvanas moved her fingers lower still, rubbing against Caslyn's clit in tight, hard circles. Caslyn whimpered as lightning lanced up her spine to her brain, and Sylvanas purred softly, moving her mouth from Caslyn's to Caslyn's ear. "You're hot," Sylvanas purred, "hot and wet."

Caslyn mewled as Sylvanas' tongue slid up her ear, teasing the shell and the point until she was tense and her body was shaking with pleasure and want. "Please..." Caslyn breathed out, pushing her hips back against Sylvanas' fingers.

"Please?" Sylvanas laughed quietly. "Please what?"

"Syl, please!" Caslyn cried. "Don't do this to me!"

Sylvanas laughed quietly, moving her mouth to Caslyn's neck over her pulse. Sylvanas bit down on Caslyn's neck at the same time she thrust her fingers inside of her, feeling the body beneath hers snap to attention as it was breached. Caslyn's cry filled the room, and Sylvanas curled her fingers, sliding her fingertips against the soft, hot flesh inside Caslyn. The Dark Lady twitched her wrist, pulling back and thrusting forward, pushing her fingers deeper into Caslyn.

Caslyn wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' shoulders, spreading her legs wider. Sylvanas continued to thrust her fingers into her, adding two more fingers until all four digits were inside Caslyn, filling her. Sylvanas purred against Caslyn's throat, feeling the ever-present chill in her fingers creep away the longer her fingers stayed inside Caslyn's wet heat. The Banshee Queen breathed deep the scents of the priest, listened to the sound of the woman's cries and pleas, held tight to the priest's body as it writhed beneath her own. Sylvanas moved her mouth from Caslyn's neck to her breast, suckling on the hardened nub of her nipple as she continued to thrust her fingers into her.

Caslyn gripped Sylvanas' white-blonde hair and pulled, her body arching into Sylvanas' as the pleasure built inside of her. Her cries became wordless as Sylvanas thrust into her harder and harder still, driving Caslyn to that final crest and beyond it, release.

Sylvanas moved her mouth back up to Caslyn's and kissed her, biting her lower lip until a bead of blood welled on the soft skin. Sylvanas licked up that blood, seconds before Caslyn threw her head back and let out a gasping cry of the Dark Lady's name, her body becoming as taut as a bowstring. Sylvanas felt the hot, wet flesh around her fingers constrict to a vice-like tightness, pulsing against her fingers. Sylvanas purred, twitching her fingers just to make Caslyn gasp and whimper as her orgasm continued to rush through her.

When Caslyn went boneless, Sylvanas slowly pulled her fingers from Caslyn's body and looked at her slickened digits. Her tongue darted out then, licking Caslyn's fluids from her fingers, all while her red gaze focused on the panting priest. Caslyn watched Sylvanas, her cheeks stained red. Sylvanas smiled, and moved to kiss Caslyn again, the act gentle and loving. Then Sylvanas slipped off the bed, wiped her fingers clean on the covers, and moved to don her armor.

Caslyn struggled to push herself up, watching Sylvanas dress. "Sylvanas?"

The Dark Lady tugged on the last belt and turned to regard the priest. "You said you loved me then, and you love me now. Was that true?"

"Yes. But you never..."

Sylvanas smiled gently, moving back over to the bed to press a chaste kiss to Caslyn's forehead. "Now I know. Get some rest."

Caslyn watched Sylvanas move to the door of the room, opening it. Her eyes burned a little bit, feeling confused. "Sylvanas?"

"You are the light in my darkness, Caslyn. Don't ever forget that."

The door shut with a soft whisper. Caslyn waited until Sylvanas' footsteps faded, then slipped off the bed and dressed. She settled her hand over her abdomen, where she could still feel Sylvanas' lingering touch and smiled.


End file.
